User talk:OmegaRasengan
-- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 02:43, February 26, 2012 Re: Didn't see that, not a total fanatic of new games and such. Sorry, you can add it back. Just please add a lighter term: "murder" is a bit of a strong word. ChaosVoid 02:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) well, i guess that pokemon x and y page is ours now.. :D ~skycloud60 Re: Skycloud60 I don't understand... What is going on between you two? Rainbow Shifter 16:56, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Untitled comment from 120.148.75.159 Well I didn't know that OmegaRasengan....and if you check the stats from when it was announced, my page was technically released first and with more information, so I'm sure we can just keep it so my information is on this page.....it is a wikia after all. :11:07, an hour before you made the second one. You said this is a wikia yet you said we own and share the game page? Do you really know what you are talking about? Yes, you did know there was already a page. It was listed in recent activity so saying you didn't know is a complete lie. And rather than saying anything, you revert the redirects and blank the original page. So please, stop with the I didn't know act. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 02:07, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I meant I didn't know that "there is no sharing pages," not that I didn't know there was another page. I was saying we should be the ones keeping it in line. Fairy Pokémon Where did you get the info about that new type? Or the other info, in particular? Energy X ∞ 17:22, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, all right, it seemed speculative, but if you say so. Energy X ∞ 17:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Templates Not sure why are you creating the templates, like this one. What is wrong with just adding the content as it is? Energy ''X'' 09:54, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Templates It is not about the content, it is about making templates for one page; it is (usually) pointless to do so. Energy ''X'' 19:59, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Well then Please try to be nice when putting in a comment about undoing an edit or when making an edit. Everyone is a beginner at some point. Templates While I do not approve of these templates, the "coding" is a bit wrong. At the end, the should be after and has to be , otherwise the text in the article is centered and looks wierd. Energy ''X'' 21:52, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I will tell you what I told you. Not everyone knows how to edit template page as they cannot "get to that page". You have to understand that not everyone knows about that. This way people have easier access to put the data in the infobox. Energy ''X'' 08:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Delphox deletion I would rather wait for the official announcement than make a page off the reference of a blurry fan recorded video. 20:44, October 2, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question, this. Too many pages to be deleted by hand, so a bot will have to be set to clear the cache. Energy ''X'' 20:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "Official" I don't like your sarcastic edit summaries. The wiki needs to 'step it up'? Right clearly you can see that I am the only active admin here and deleting every single page which is fanon at the exact moment they are made is very hard. Also 'RS wants to wait for "official" announcements"? Erm, of course I want to wait for "official" announcements and there was no need to put the word official like that. Do you really want me to put every single rumour on this wiki as soon as it is said? Your video which is meant to be official is fanon, good job I didn't listen to you. You need to sort out your attitude and realise that we have to wait for official information only. This means it has to be sourced from the Official Pokémon Site or from Nintendo/Game Freak themselves. 15:48, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: So... Everything seems to be in order. Go ahead and add them! Don't forget to categorise them properly with correct templates and layout. Also with every page you add don't forget to add the link to the XY game page. Thanks, 15:32, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :The wiki's page (like add the pictures to the gallery with the pokémon name as a caption, there are examples already there to show you how it is done). 16:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Templates When you create a template for the Mega Pokémon or forms, you are doing it a bit wrong. The current templates had a script to center the article they are used in. If you change it like this, the article is no longer centered. Energy ''X'' 23:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok I will stop now. Ellis99 Ok I Will.. Ok I will stop Ellis99 (talk) 17:20, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Ellis99 Construction template Please don't edit an article that has the construction template in use. That template specifically states that it is in the middle of being edited and that others are asked not to edit while it is up. 20:27, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't call you it I called the kind of edit it. For the record so did you just then on my talk page so we are agreeing as to what kind of edit it was and not you. 20:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Bloop. 02:35, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't Don't be stupid. I renamed it wrongly earlier, so I'm renaming it to its proper name. The Safari Zones follow a specific naming convention. Region comes first, then the name of the safari zone. There's why the rest of the safari zones are called Hoenn Safari Zone, Johto Safari Zone, etc etc. This is a Friend Safari Zone in Kalos, so it's called Kalos Friend Safari Zone. Clear now? Stop renaming it back to its wrong name. :Please remember to sign your posts with four tilde. :I dunno... we only named them by the region in the past because they were all called just Safari Zone, this is a Friend Safari Zone, something pretty much entirely different. Though I would also suggest a renaming is in order... maybe put the region after the Safari Zone and in parenthesis? So like Safari Zone (Johto) and Safari Zone (Hoenn), that just seems more accurate imo... 13:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Pic proof? He said that naming Safari Zones with their region in front is the set standard for how we do things here, not that that is what the Safari Zones are actually called, that is why I suggested the relocating of the location to the end of the name and in parenthesis because they are called Safari Zone but they are in different regions. 15:50, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I am not agreeing with him, I am explaining why he was saying what he was saying and then suggesting something else to do that works a lot better than what he wants to do, if anything I am doing the opposite of agreeing with him. 16:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I fixed the problem, see here for what I did, for some weird reason all of the Safari Zones were named wrong probably to stop conflicts in the name so I moved the location to the end and in parenthesis. 16:14, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Admin approved the name change days ago The admin already approved. It's not name calling, I really think you're dense - do you think that I don't have permission?'' I've already requested from the admin earlier, she agreed that I can change it to "Kalos Friend Safari Zone" to fit the established nomenclature, so stop arguing and changing things unnecessarily on your own without permission. '''Take it up with her if you think your suggestion is better'. I will respect her decision if she agrees with you. But I think you're wrong. You see, naming everything in brackets is clunky. Having the region name first would be faster for people to process, especially those who can't read English as well as you or I can, like kids or foreign players who may be trying to reference this wikia.' It's good typography, providing good readability and fast referencing, '''which is desired when people simply want to get to use the page to jump to a specific safari zone page quickly. The name doesn't necessarily have to be accurate to the letter because everyone already knows the list is about safari zones - it's under the safari zone page after all, they all have the same name.' It's WHICH ''safari zone that they're concerned about.' Think carefully - would it be faster for someone like that to see region names first in the list of zones, or have to slow down and read carefully through the brackets and stop at the friend safari zone, which is unlabelled, and be lost because they don't know where that is especially if they haven't played the game or haven't found the safari yet which is only available after the Elite four has been beaten? Look, I've taken that page under my wing sinply because it has been neglected. Before I came along, this page had only barebones info, new features weren't even there nor was the list of encountered pokemon. It wasn't even registered under the safari zone page like the other safari zones, it was floating unsearchable and unlinked.' If you think you're so capable, then go ahead and take care of it, build on my hard work instead of arguing when you've done nothing to contribute to it except ''change the accepted name the admin agreed to. ' 'Our job as contributors is to make the pages easy to reference and informative. 'You, who not only have done nothing to contribute to the page so far, are even making it more tedious to reference and read. Stop it. Mezzaomega (talk) 19:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) XY Pokémon images I noticed some of the Pokémon images have been inserted, but are they fan fic? 'Energy X' 21:35, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Wow if they are then they are good, or just easily traced images in Adobe Illustrator lol 21:39, October 24, 2013 (UTC) And the next two? 'Energy X' 21:40, October 24, 2013 (UTC) User The user has been blocked for three days. Hopefully he/she will get back and start inserting official images. 'Energy X' 07:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) No borders Why don't single type Pokémon need borders? The PokéBox looks so bare and weird with no border... 05:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Omega, I apologize for putting fan art images. I am very sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Please tell EnergyX. And a little question, How do you separate fan art images from official images? COOLDRAGON111 (talk) 10:16, October 29, 2013 (UTC)COOLDRAGON111, you can just call me "Cool". Reply In my opinion, I don't think the pages should be made, as it is stated it is unconfirmed. Still, you should ask the bureaucrats about this, see if they allow that. 'Energy X' 16:57, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Did someting out of it. The third table still has some glitches, and I believe to fix it is to remove/place it on the right column with alternative forms, though the table would be longer. 'Energy X' 19:07, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Edits For your dedication to this Wiki lately, I have granted you a spot for this week's commentator at Festival of Battles! You can put your input here. 'Energy X' 21:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Gen Pokemon Navbox color choices I dunno about these colors, they kind of make it hard to see... 08:16, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :I assure you that as I said I am against it because it is hard to see, not because you did it. 08:25, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Volcanion I didn't meant to add content.I just made the main body.If that is against the policy,I will undo it.Thanks for pointing it.--Chimferno (talk) 09:04, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Type images Sorry thıs type bars from X and Y Im on mobıle and dıdnt saw your respond ımmedıately cause of slow ınternet. Sakuhiko21 (talk) 08:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Work You know, I think, due to your edits in the past, you can be granted by rollback tools. I suggest that you write the request for it, if you wish so. 'Energy X' 19:14, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Uh... I saw the image database and it seems you are uploading images one by one. I don't think you know of ... 'Energy X' 21:02, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Image It is done. 'Energy X' 22:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC) The Teams The reason why I have edited the boxes with the leader is because, 1. Ghetsis is the force behind Team Plasma and is concidered the leader. 2. Colress is the leader because (to back the evidence) Ghetsis gave him ownership of the team. 3. Saturn became the owner of the company/team since Cyrus disappeared in the Distortion World. Ellis99 (talk) 20:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Ellis99 Commenting Could you comment on Claydol vs. Dusclops battle? 'Energy X' 20:43, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, nice to chat to you since it has been a long time since I spoke to you but, do you know who is in charge of the layout of the main page. If do just reply back to me. Thanks, Ellis99 (talk) 17:05, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you... Believe Bulbapedia haven't edited there pages based on the latest info on the upcoming games, plus one of there admin's have protected two pages, Lightning Rod and Swift Swim and the reason the person protected the pages is because of speculation, when it was confirmed what there abilities are. 'Ellis99' 'I'm feeling the flow' 18:11, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Guess we took a great initiative in this, before Bulbapedia reacted. *cheers* 'Energy X' 18:17, June 8, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Would you like to become a member of PokéPower, where we can work as a team? Basically, it is an organization (which has not seen much use in some time), so we could always seek new members (Like you!). Your contributions have been recognized, so if you want to become one, just confirm on my talk page. 'Energy X' 00:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I'd like your response about the offer: yes or no? 'Energy X' 23:19, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:New Megas Sorry for reverting your edits back. I do believe that you don't make stuff up, should have checked the sites but it is still kinda confusing though with all those new Megas being added to the new games. Next time I will check first then. My apologies for the edits. Lordranged7 (talk) 06:04, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, the article was actually named Mega Pokémon. Considering Shockstorm moved the page, there should be a good reason he named the page like that. Let's wait for his reply. 'Energy X' 10:09, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Got it Yeah, I didn't want to continue fighting like that, so I went to see how it was said in the videogames. I owe you a sorry. You're right, the words go separated, as well as the term of "Mega Evolution", so, as you're saying, to prevent to Wiki from looky '''sloppy and lazy', I'll change the page once again to its correct name. By the way, why did you revert the part on Dragon type of "Dragon Pokemon Families" to how it was? Adrian Perry GZ 19:15, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. I can't change the name. Adrian Perry GZ 19:16, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back So you are back. Welcome Back. Have a nice day here.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 09:34, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:18, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:21, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Omega What's the reason you don't edit here much anymore? Is it because of something personal or is it because you don't want to edit here anymore? Just asking and curious. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:08, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Pole Wait! Do not revert the image into unrelated ones. 1 admin will block you. Reply About time. Well, the "page" has been unlocked and ready to be created. Energy ''X'' 08:55, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Pages Both have been deleted. Energy ''X'' 09:06, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Menu sprites for Generation VII Hi there. Once the Sun and Moon games come out, can you do us a favor and upload menu sprites of the Pokémon and Ultra Beasts of the games. The ones that Flitter2 uploaded are blurry and they're hard to see. DragonSpore18 (talk) 02:49 November 16, 2016 (UTC)